


Abbraccio a panino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dio del tuono [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gli Avengers vivono alla Stark Tower. Thor ringrazierà Tony per quello che fa per loro.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Prompt: Crimson Dawn- Freedom Call





	Abbraccio a panino

Abbraccio a panino

  
  
"E' tempo di gloria per tutti noi adesso al volgere della fine della battaglia. Riposeremo senza più lacrime e dolore" gridò Thor con una voce simile a un tuono. Alzò una tazza e la gettò a terra. Steve guardò Natasha uscire dalla finestra e arrampicarsi sul letto fino a Clint.  
"Non so che gloria ci possa essere dopo aver visto l'orizzonte in fiamme per tutta la notte, tra carcasse bruciate e sangue" sussurrò Steve con voce rauca.  
"La gloria per me sarà solo quando ci libereremo dalle malattie" disse Thor, sedendosi sul divano.  
Tony sbuffò, roteò gli occhi e si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona affondandovi; scivolò verso il basso mugugnando, alcuni lividi spiccavano sulla pelle scure e dei grumi di sangue erano aderiti al volto.  
"Vi prego, smettetela con tutto questo cianciare di onore, potrei sentirmi male".  
Si voltò, mosse la mano in aria e sogghignò.  
"Butta anche la prossima, di tazza, Point Break, magari copre il suono delle chiacchiere di Captain".  
"Oggi abbattiamo il muro del male nero dentro di noi per la strada promessa. In piedi e festeggia con me!" gridò Thor.   
Gli passò le braccia sotto le ascelle e lo sollevò, stringendolo a sé. La sua armatura metallica aderiva con la schiena di Stark. Steve sorrise, li raggiunse e lo abbracciò dall'altra parte premendo il suo petto gonfio contro quello muscoloso dell'inventore.  
"Due biondi e un castano scuro, fate il pane con dentro la nutella?" chiese Bruce ironico.  
Tony tirò su il collo, che strusciò contro il petto di Steve. Lanciò un'occhiata dietro di sé sentendo Thor premerlo in avanti, le braccia di entrambi lo cingevano facendogli mancare l'aria. Guardò verso Bruce, sogghignò arricciando le sopracciglia e sbuffò aria dal naso.  
"Molto divertente" borbottò.  
"Eterno ringraziamento a colui che rese una squadra gli eterni viandanti maledetti dalla società di ogni mondo" sussurrò Thor.


End file.
